All That Glitters and Wishing You Well (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"All That Glitters"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Erik Wiese C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Erik Wiese Steven Banks |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Wishing You Well"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Kaz Antonio Guilbaud |- |'Written by' |Kaz Antonio Guilbaud |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Dani Michaeli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "All That Glitters" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Spat, Salesman, Fish #41 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Voice |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #1, Therapist |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Customer #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Doctor, Villain, Le Spatula |- |'Jill Talley' |Female Voice #1, Female Voice #2 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Woman, Grandma |- |'David Eisley' |Singer |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Wishing You Well" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Old Man |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Man Fish |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Telephone Fish, Shoe FIsh |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mom Fish, Woman Fish |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Joe Murray Mike Roth Chuck Klein John Magness Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Aaron Hall Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood Chris Headrick |- |'Character & Prop Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Nick Jennings |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas Amy E. Wagner |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi Nick George George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim Sandi Hathcock |- |'Sheet Timers' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Justin Smith |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Mishelle Smith J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Christopher D. Lozinski |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Rick Rhomadka Greg Shorer |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Bruce Alan |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tom Maydeck Tony Orozco |- |'Recording Facility' |Salami Studios |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Wishing Well"' |Written by Kaz, Antonio Guilbaud, Joe Murray Composed by Peter Straus Performed by Peter Straus |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Peter Straus Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore WB Animation |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Rodger Bumpass Nickelodeon Animation Studios |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits